Queen of Confidence
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Lola has always been known to be nothing but upbeat and confident...but everyone has a weakness.


**I admit, this isn't a very good piece of writing. But at least I wrote SOMETHING. xD I felt like doing something a little different for once and this is what came up, so…**

** Plus, I'd be interested to know what everyone think of this pairing so review, please? Even if this did suck, I still like hearing your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. If I did, it would have been SO much better. **

_I saw him today._

_ He was sitting in the empty dance cabin, playing his guitar. I almost went in and talked to him. But of course I chickened out. People see me as this confident, upbeat, outgoing girl that can't be intimidated…And it used to be true. Until last year._

_ When he showed up at camp, I don't even know how it happened. It did, though, and that's when I stopped being the unbearable, unshakeable, unpenetrateable me. It sucked. It still does. I don't want him to be my one weakness. I want to get past it and over him. Yeah…I'm still working on it-a year later._

_Lola_

It was middle of camp and Lola was rehearsing a dancing number with her friends/partners for Final Jam that year. As was her signature performance, she would be singing with her backup singers. Sometimes she felt like a spotlight hog, but her friends always assured her they didn't want to be the center of attention.

Up until last year, Lola loved being in the spotlight. Every since Shane Gray showed up, all eyes on her made her a lot more nervous. Well, not all eyes. Just if his eyes were on her. It was too much pressure and just rehearsing and imagining it was Final Jam with him watching made her stomach turn.

"Sorry, girls…that was entirely my fault." Lola muttered irritated with herself for causing herself and the two other to get out of beat. They voiced their cheerful encouragement and suggested they give it another go. They could tell she was ready to call it a day.

Finally, the other girls called it a day, hoping Lola would quit and be less tense about rehearsal the next day. They could tell that she was worn out for the day and hoped that by ending rehearsal until tomorrow, she would quit for the day also.

That didn't happen.

Lola pushed herself harder when the girls were gone, trying to get her feet in time to the music, singing her song under her breath. The singing part was down, but it seemed her choreography was off by a mere few seconds. The vocals and choreography didn't quite match up-and that irritated her.

"That was better."

Lola literally tripped over her own to feet at the sound of his voice. Taking a deep breath, she spun around to face him, flashing him a small smile so she wouldn't look as grumpy as she felt, "Thanks. Still not right though."

"You'll get it. It always takes a lot more practice than you want it to." Shane nodded, eyes roaming the room absently before his face lit up, "I left my sheet music here earlier and was coming to get it when I saw you rehearsing." He explained, crossing the room and picking up a folder.

"New material?" Lola asked curiously, wondering where the confidence to talk to him was coming from. It was a lot easier than she'd ever imagined it would be.

"Yeah." Shane smiled, "I'm kind of nervous to show anyone…it's a little different from our usual stuff."

"I bet it's fine." Lola laughed slightly, "But I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"You do?" Shane tilted his head slightly, a questioning look on his face, "Surely not Lola the queen of confidence feels insecure about her performance?" he teased and Lola felt her face grow warmer.

"Only for certain people to see," Lola admitted uncertainly, "It depend on the audience as to whether or not I'm Queen of Confidence or not."

"Well, you're very talented," Shane complimented her with a smile, "So you shouldn't ever need to feel badly about yourself." Lola didn't know what to say in return. "Thank you" didn't even come to mind as they stood in silence looking at each other.

A large group of people entering the small building for class made them both wake up to reality and rush off in different directions. Lola had a smile on her face for the rest of the day, her only regret being that she hadn't thanked Shane for the sweet compliment.

"My brothers liked the song-thank goodness." Were the first words out of Shane's mouth when he joined her on the dock. Lola smiled at him and chuckled at his wink, "Now I just hope everyone else does."

"I can't wait to hear it." She spoke honestly, giving him a shy smile before staring out at the night sky over the lake. The moon hung like a lantern over the gently rippling water and not a cloud was in sight, giving a wonderful view of the stars.

"I'd sing it for you now, but I really feel awkward singing without any music." Shane admitted, sounding a little sheepish at his confession, "And it's a romance so it might make both of us uncomfortable…"

"I see your point." Lola rushed to assure him, feeling embarrassed just talking about it. His open friendliness and honesty were making it very hard for her to want to get over him, "Besides, singing by the lake at night to a girl-how corny would that be?" she teased to ease the discomfort of herself.

Shane only smiled at the comment before they sat in silence for a few minutes. They held light conversation, talking about nothing in significance for what seemed like forever. Too soon, they both had to head back to their cabin.

Final Jam ended with the audience cheering and clapping and Lola never felt more cheerful. The grin on her face felt as though it would never fade and for once, she didn't mind the spotlight shining almost blindly on her face. She laughed and spoke animatedly to her backup dancers/singers/friends as they hugged and congratulated each other.

It was nearly forty minutes after the end of Final Jam and the announcement that Lola had won before she could escape everyone and head back to her cabin after informing everyone she was exhausted. The starts seemed to shine extraordinarily bright as she walked cheerfully through the dark.

"I guess we were both successful." Shane's voice made her jump, but her smile impossibly larger despite the darkness.

"You guys were great." Lola confirmed, referring the the performance of the song Shane hadn't been certain about before, "I think it may be my new favorite single." She cast him a glance, barely able to make out his outline as they walked side by side.

"You did great, too." Shane spoke, "I look forward to hearing you first album."

Lola couldn't help but laugh. She felt so lighthearted and cheerful, almost as though she could walk on air. Success and courage was flowing through her due to her winning the competition.

"That's sweet of you, but I didn't win a record deal. I get to record three songs with a hit band," Lola paused, "Too bad it's not Connect 3 this time. That'd be more fun."

"Yeah, it would…"

"Well, I should go in. I really am tired. I'll see you tomorrow before everyone leaves, maybe." Lola spoke cheerfully, stopping outside her cabin and trying to keep the hope from her tone.

"Absolutely," Shane smiled before pausing and leaving an awkward silence, "It's been a fun summer. I'm sad to see it end." He commented softly before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"And I look forward to seeing you moving up in you music career, Queen of Confidence." Shane teased in a whisper before walking off, leaving Lola with pink cheeks and a smile impossibly larger than earlier.

**A very weak ending, I know. Short and simple. I fail as a writer, I know.**


End file.
